burnnoticefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 611: Desperate Measures
'''Desperate Measures '''is the eleventh episode of the sixth season and the ninety-first episode overall. It is aired as a two hour mid-season premiere. Synopsis Michael and the team must evade a vicious drug-runner and hijack a plane to escape Panama. Spy Facts People often think the easiest way past armed guards is with high tech equipment or serious firepower. But usually it's through someone who already has access. The key is picking an escort who really likes you. And it helps if they're fast on their feet. Efficient cocaine smuggling operations can process, package, and distribute their product without losing track of a single gram. They rely on highly trained guards, controlled access points, and workers stripped down so they can't steal their product. Conveniently, the same rooms that keep drugs safe are also great for stashing prisoners. One of the biggest problems for any drug smuggler is the drug-detection dog. Their noses can be up to 10,000 times more sensitive than a human's. Which makes it neccessary to mask the smell with something else. In Colombia, that means coffee. In Panama, it's often the catch of the day. F.A.A security makes it nearly impossible to break into the air-traffic control system remotely, but hackers have a saying: "physical access is total access". The best way to erase computerized records on an incoming flight, is to put yourself in the same room as the computer. They say "whatever doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger". But when it comes to torture devices, that's pretty much never true. The Picana Electrica delivers shocks at only 1/1,000th of an amp. It's completely non-lethal, but at 15,000 volts, it's so painful, you wish it was. Hiding personal feelings when coming face-to-face with an enemy is one of the biggest challenges for any operative. The trick is to mask one emotion with another. Hiding anger with excitement, for example, or ice-cold hatred with motherly concern. An anti-vehicle mine is only effective if it stops your target, which means knocking out the engine block or a wheel. If you're short on supplies, a heavy-gauge slug and some smaller metal projectiles should do the trick. As long as you guess correctly where the target will be. The problem with a Trojan-horse strategy is that sneaking yourself across enemy lines is only half the battle. If you make your move at the wrong moment, your brilliant scheme quickly turns into suicide. Ultimately, you just have to wait for a lull in the action, move fast, and keep everyone quiet. In the spy world, few moves can be as game-changing as turning your target's trusted asset into your trusted asset. If it works, you have the ultimate prize: a double agent. If it doesn't work, people end up dead. Full Recap Cast Main *Jeffrey Donovan as Michael Westen *Bruce Campbell as Sam Axe *Gabrielle Anwar as Fiona Glenanne *Coby Bell as Jesse Porter *Sharon Gless as Madeline Westen Recurring *Kenny Johnson as Tyler Gray *John C. McGinley as Tom Card *Zabryna Guevara as Ayn *David Fickas as Jack Dixon Guest *Michael Christopher Rodney as Sherrod Washington *Mikhail Avraham as Amari *Antonio Jaramillo as Detective Garcia Trivia *It is aired as a 2 hour mid-season premiere. Continuity Errors *While boarding the plane it has a dual door but while exiting it has a single door with a footstep. Category:Burn Notice episodes Category:Season 6